


54. Call it warpaint

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short character study of the Winter Soldier/Bucky in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	54. Call it warpaint

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a cute and funny poem about that 'He calls it warpaint, Audrey' tweet but I somehow messed up.

My body is a work of art  
painted by war  
I had an artist friend  
but we don’t talk anymore  
  
My body is a work of art  
tainted by war  
I had an artist friend  
don’t know if he paints anymore  
  
My body is a work of art  
acquainted with war  
I had an artist friend  
neither of us are the same people anymore


End file.
